Why Never to Throw Things at Dragons
by pixelsurgeon
Summary: Or: The Switch. You have to know that if you have a honking big dragon, and you throw something at it, bad things will happen. The dragon enjoyed this slightly more than he should have...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I will have quite a bit of fun with this. But first, why it happens. The place where the dragon is kept is now the 'basement', because that's easier to say. I don't own anything. Here it is…

Arthur was… pissed off, to say the least. He had just learned that there was, essentially, a dragon in Camelot's basement. It was an accident, really. He had seen Merlin come up from the basement quite a few times, and was, frankly, interested.

So he went down. And he saw a huge dragon. Which freaked him out. A lot. How would you feel?

"Oh. It's you." the dragon said.

"I am prince of Camelot, and you will address me with more respect!" the dragon yawned. And then Arthur decided to try something that's worked with other people (*cough* Merlin*cough*) and threw his sword at the dragon. Which is a very big mistake. _Very _big mistake.

"You will regret this!" the dragon yelled. Then he let out a shockwave. The a-team (Merlin, Gwen, Arthur, Morgana) passed out.

When Arthur woke up, he was a girl.

**A/N: **I will explain more next time. Reviews, please? Short cuz it's an intro.


	2. This is Going to Suck

**A/N: **Yay! I can explain now. I own nothing, as I said already. This might be confusing. Brace yourself…

"So. This is… interesting."Gwen said. "I… am a servant. This sucks beyond words." Merlin said. "Shut up!" Morgana yelled, "I'm a girl!" "Amazing deduction." Gwen whispered. "Actually, you know, I might like this." Arthur said.

"Why are we each other? I think that's the main question." Merlin said. "I might have… thrown something at a dragon." Morgana said very quietly. The reactions varied between: "There's a _dragon_?" "You threw something at it? Bad idea."

"Well, why did it punish _us _too?" Gwen asked. "I don't know! I'm not some… dragonlord!" Morgana yells.

"This… is going to suck." Arthur said.

And that pretty much summed everything up.

**A/N: **So, I'm referring to them by who's body they're in. Short again, sorry. Guess who's who! And review, please?


	3. Arthur doesn't have manly abs

**A/N:** Ok, so: Morgana(body) is Arthur, Arthur(body) is Gwen, Gwen(body) is Merlin, and Merlin(body) is Morgana. V. fun. I'm referring to them by who they really are. I own nothing but insanity, and a desire to own Arthur. Merlin or Gwaine would be nice too, though. I… am digressing. Welcome to chapter 3 of Why Never to Throw Things at Dragons.

"Ok, now this is just insane." Arthur said. They had spent all day pleading with the dragon. And it had all failed. And then they congregated in Arthur's chambers for some unapparent reason.

"Well, whose fault is this?" Merlin asked quietly. Arthur picked him up and was going to throw him against a wall before realizing he didn't have his amazing abs anymore. He screamed in frustration, Morgana style.

"What if we actually have to talk to someone?" Gwen said. "Hadn't thought of that."Merlin said.

"I. Do not want to have to be… Merlin." Morgana said, before shuddering. "Why' s everybody so opposed to being me? I'm not that bad!" Merlin yelled. "I'm having a sudden desire to… flirt, and it's scaring me." Gwen said. Merlin cracked up. "Good, now Morgana will know how _I _feel."

Morgana punched a wall.

**A/N: **I'm having more fun with this every time. Again, I was referring to them by who they really are, not their bodies. Please review! KTHNXBYE!


	4. Gaius and his eyebrows interfere

**A/N: **This is my attempt to make this longer. And, to confuse you, I'm referring to them by body again. Gaius's eyebrows are a separate person. Here you go!

* * *

><p>The A-Team were arguing,(go figure) when Gaius and his eyebrows walked in. There is a silent "oh, damn."<p>

"Arthur, Morgana, Uther wants you." he said. Merlin and Morgana step forward. "Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"Yeah?" Gwen replied. Gaius raised the abominations of nature otherwise known as his eyebrows.

Arthur stepped forward. "Gaius, could we have a minute?" he asked. Gaius raised the freaks of nature higher, and walked out.

"Too polite! You're _Arthur _for God's sake!" Gwen yelled. "Oi." Morgana said quietly.

"You _utter idiots!_" Merlin yelled. "Remember! I'm Merlin. Merlin's Gwen. Gwen's Arthur. Arthur's me. No matter how… disgusting or disturbing that is, just go with it."

"Alright, Morgana, no need to yell about it!" Morgana said. "Gwen, shall we?"

"I'm _Arthur._ Have you gone blind?" Arthur replied. "That's more like it." Gwen muttered under her breath.

"Oh, and Morg—Merlin, have any tips on how to be you?" Morgana asked.

"I suggest flirting with Uther." he answered.

"That is beyond creepy. My father!" Morgana yelled.

Merlin shrugged. "It's what I did."

Arthur and Morgana leave.

* * *

><p>3 hours later, Morgana falls through the door.<p>

"I have chosen to block that out of my memory."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I had _the _best time writing this. The LMFAO songs probably helped. Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Arwen or incest?

**A/N: **I'm back to referring to them by who they really are. The last chapter was strange cuz I was on a sugar high, and besides, it really does seem like when Morgana's being 'nice' to Uther, she flirts with him. Also, just watched Sweet Dreams for the first time, and… definitely one of the best of season 2. And I'm ranting. Let me shut up. Here goes!

* * *

><p>Arthur had not been seen since last night. And Gwen was laughing her ass off.<p>

"It was soooo funny! I mean, it's Arthur! He only knows how to flirt with women and…"

She started cracking up again. Merlin and Morgana raise their eyebrows at each other, cuz they're awesome that way.

And then Arthur walked through the door.

"Gwen, you have training today, and my reputation is forever ruined." he said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. You never know…" Gwen said.

"I'm pretty sure. If you can even _hit _someone, I'll be impressed." He replied.

"I'll bet I can." she said indignantly, holding her head exactly like Arthur.

"Impressive." he muttered, "So, what do you want to bet?"  
>"I… want to see what it's like to kiss a girl." Gwen said.<p>

"I'm not a girl."

"You are temporarily."

"Whatever."

"Deal?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Gwen was a whirlwind. She actually fought <em>better <em>than Arthur. Who was sitting and watching, moaning the whole time.

"Now I have to fight that well!" he complained.

"This has _got _to be embarrassing." Merlin said.

"_Mer_lin, do you want me to throw you out a window someday?"Arthur asked.

"What did _I _do?And anyways, you couldn't, you don't have the abs anymore."

"Shhh, Merlin, whatever you say aggravates him more. I think it's his… my? time of the month." Morgana said, which set Merlin off cracking up.

* * *

><p>"So, how about it?" Gwen asked.<p>

"Sure." Arthur replied.

And then they made out. Anyone who saw would have had 'incest!' flashing over their head, but at the heart it _was _Arwen, so you couldn't complain.

"That was… interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I love writing this. Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**Sorry it's been so long, I have 8 other stories I'm currently working on. Anyways… reffering by mind.

* * *

><p>Uther was watching all this. Naturally, him knowing he was Morgana <em>and <em>Arthur's father, it disturbed him.

Also, he probably wouldn't be Arwen supportive.

"Boy,"he said, referring to Morgana/Merlin,"Stop that, please." He pointed at Arthur/Morgana and Gwen/Arthur.

Morgana stood there, not being used to orders.

"What did I just say?" Uther asked, and Morgana, figuring she didn't want to be in the dungeons, ran for it.

Then Uther called for Gaius.

"Something is very wrong." Uther stated quite obviously.

* * *

><p>Morgana was not looking forward to her awkward task.<p>

"Uhh, guys?" she asked. Being Merlin wasn't fun for her yet.

"Go away, _Mer_lin." Gwen and Arthur said at exactly the same time.

"Oh, Morgana! Sorry about that." Gwen said.

"Speaking of _Mer_lin, where is he?" Arthur asked.

"I don't particularly sound good doing the intense first syllable thing. Cut it out, will you?"Morgana said.

"Whatever, _Mor_gana."

Arthur just kept forgetting he didn't have the abs of beauty anymore. So when Morgana picked him up, he thought he could fight back. And ended up getting dumped in a fountain.

Then Morgana made a break for it, because honestly, she would probably die for it.

* * *

><p>Merlin was in Morgana's chambers when Arthur came back soaking wet.<p>

"What happened, M'lady?" he asked, smirking.

Arthur flipped the bird and said, "I was, uhh, dumped in a fountain."

"This had better be interesting. Go on!"

"By Morgana."

Merlin paused. "I'm not going to die, am I?"

"Naaah, she took off."

"And judging by how bad the guards are, I'll be fine."

"The guards aren't that bad, Merlin!"

"I've escaped the dungeons a lot."

Arthur thought about that, shrugged, and said, "Point…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review! Or Gaius will raise….. the eyebrows of DOOOOOOM!


	7. Morgana was having a Godawful time

**A/N: ** OmyGod it's been ages! So sorry. I should shut up. Referring by mind.

* * *

><p>Arthur was depressed. This whole 'woman' thing wasn't working for him, whereas Gwen was loving being him.<p>

It didn't seem that Merlin minded too much, but is Merlin really one to judge things on?

Morgana was just having a God-awful time.

However, they didn't mind some things, such as watching Lancelot flirt with Merlin.

Actually, all the guys but Elyan were trying to flirt with Merlin.

And poor Arthur had to pseudo-flirt with his father while Gwen tried very hard not to laugh.

Morgana was just having a God-awful time.

Honestly, how would you feel if your life had been luxurious forever, and then you become a servant, and a _man, _no less.

She was taking time to admire just how beautiful she was, though.

Gaius really didn't seem surprised to see 'Merlin' staring at 'Morgana' all the time.

Merlin was really starting to have a God-awful time too.

Guys flirting with you gets very boring/gross after a while.

Especially Gwaine. Honestly, Merlin had no idea how he put up with him.

Merlin started to hate being a girl.

Arthur was starting to have a God-awful time also.

Flirting with one's father is terrible. Terrible.

Of course, not having the abs of glory was pretty bad too. How could Morgana stand being so weak?

Gwen was really enjoying herself.

Having inherited the abs of glory, she could do most anything. She especially enjoyed beating people up, watching Arthur and Uther, and kissing herself/Merlin. Keeping up with customs, you know?

Morgana, Merlin and Arthur were having God-awful times, and Gwen was having the time of her life.

Not much of an outcome, really.

Morgana and Merlin were really wanting Arthur to go down to the basement and apologize to the dragon, but Arthur kept saying the dragon "insulted his honor."

They were stuck and rather screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **'I'm on the Abs… of Glory! And I'm hanging on a moment of truth…'

**A/N 2: **Please review!


End file.
